Shocking Love
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: The gang fine Lindy and Garett in the basement...KISSING! What is going on? Join Lindy and Garett as they try to explain their story. Lindy/Garrett
1. Chapter 1

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well I have been getting into I Didn't Do It a lot recently and I really wanted to try this. Because well as I was watching the show I fell in love with the pair Lindy and Garrett so yeah! Plus this idea was bugging me and I had to get it all out for you! So I own nothing from I Didn't Do It at all, there might be some Jasmine and Garrett but I'm not sure yet...**

**ENJOY and I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Logan Watson frowned as he sat at the kitchen counter with his Math text book open. He was never really good with Math and the fact that the teacher had assigned the work over the weekend just put him in an even more funk. This was so not fun at all.

Sometimes he never even understood Math at all. His points were always, when are we going to use it in real life? When will this help me get through problems? And he would always get the same answer; you use Math on a daily basis, it was a stupid answer.

His sister Lindy wasn't even working on the homework they had gotten at all. In fact, she claims that she had gotten it done on Friday in Study Hall, which honestly doesn't surprise him. Lindy was always a good girl, doing her homework, following the rules...

Then he thought of something...Where was Lindy? He hasn't seen his twin sister at all today and it was starting to worry him. Standing up he began to go around the house looking for her; maybe she'd help him with his Math.

"Logan; are you ready for the mall!?" Jasmine asked as she and Delia came bursting through the front door in seconds.

"No, not now, I'm looking for Lindy; I need help with my Math homework." Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"What!?" Delia asked in confusion. "Logan Watson doing his homework!? I thought I'd never live to see this day!" Delia cried out.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, I'm serious though the teacher said if I don't start doing my homework I'll fail her class for the year." Logan said.

"Now it makes sense!" Jasmine said as she flopped down onto the living room couch. "I thought I was losing it." She added.

"Whatever; can you guys help me find Lindy?" Logan asked with a serious look.

"Okay; where have you checked so far?" Delia asked with wonder as she looked around the room in thought.

"I've looked here and the kitchen that's it." Logan said as they both gave him a look. "What!? You guys walked in!" Logan stated.

"Sure..." Delia said with an eye roll and a small laugh.

"Have you thought about looking in the basement?" Jasmine asked as Logan and Delia looked at her with confusion.

"The basement? Why would she be in there?" Logan asked in confusion, today was not his day, Jasmine smacked her forehead.

"Because we hang out in there, she could be down there!" Jasmine said in annoyance.

"Oh right..." Logan said as he blinked a lot in thought.

"To the basement!" Delia called as she headed towards the basement.

"Really where gonna follow someone who says to the basement!?" Logan questioned as he mocked Delia.

The three friends walked slowly to the basement to find Lindy. When they reached the door Logan grabbed a hold of the door handle and slowly turned the knob and opened it. As soon as he opened the door, he saw the lights were, but there was no noise at all.

Instantly he began to walk even slower to try and not squeak the boards at all. Delia and Jasmine followed behind him and they tip toed down the steps thinking that if Lindy was asleep they didn't want to wake her at all. But she wasn't asleep.

When the three friends turned the corner to the room from the steps they stopped in shock. There in the middle of the room was Lindy and Garrett...KISSING! Everyone stopped took one look at them and began to scream...Lindy and Garrett turned to them...

_Theme Song_

_Your nothing but trouble; But trouble is what I like  
Got our whole life to figure out  
So why not start tonight_

_Just take a picture of me taking a picture of you  
Makin the face that makes me laugh  
Then you start laughing too_

_And when the worlds is upside down  
Just flip the camera the otherway around_

_Cuz this will be the time of our lives  
We're taking the world by surprise  
Hang on it's a crazy ride  
Said this will be the time of our lives  
And even when it don't feel right  
Know that you're doing just fine  
Cuz this is the time of our lives_

_Disney I Didn't Do It _

_End of Theme Song_

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW; I love hearing everyone's thoughts! So chapter two will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Sorry it's short; it's because of the theme song; but the next chapter will try and be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews I didn't think anyone was going to read this! Lol, you all proved me wrong! Besides this is my first I Didn't Do It fic, so I had doubts. Anyway thanks for proving me wrong and thanks so much for all the reviews I love you all! :) Also I own nothing from I Didn't Do It so please ENJOY :)**

**Note - Warning this story kind of jumps from episode to episode after Lindy-Licious, which this story is set after, so it might seem a bit confusing at first, but I will try to make it work the best that I can! So thanks and ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

No one moved, no one said anything, it was completely awkward and silent. Lindy and Garett looked at one another with worried looks and then looked at their friends in confusion and fright. They knew this would happen, the just didn't want to tell them at all.

Logan, Delia, and Jasmine stared at their two friends with confusion, shock, and happy at the same time. It was like the three of them were mixed with emotions on what they should feel towards their two friends, but no, they couldn't figure it out, not one bit.

"Okay what is going on here!?" Logan asked finally breaking the silence; his brother instincts were kicking in.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on here at all..." Lindy said as she clapped her hands together; and walked over to the three.

"Lindy we just found you...and Garett...KISSING! Call me crazy, but that is definitely something!" Delia said with a snort.

"Yeah; when were you two going to tell us you were a thing?" Jasmine questioned with annoyance; she always knew all the gossip!

"Um...we wanted to tell you...we just thought that - " Lindy began with a nervous tone as Garett interrupted her suddenly.

"Never was a good choice." Garett said as Lindy playfully smacked him on the shoulder with a look.

"Babe not helping!" Lindy said as Garett gave her a look as well.

"So would either of you two like to start on how this little relationship thingy happened?" Logan asked as he eyed them.

Everyone went silent once more as they waited for either Lindy or Garett to start talking. For some reason though Lindy was afraid to tell them the story; it wasn't bad; it was just that they have been keeping this a secret for the longest time now.

So if they told them the whole story then everything would be revealed and who knows how their friends would react to it all together, and if was bad, well then who knows where this would go. Lindy sighed; someone had to talk eventually right?

"Alright! I'll start talking..." Lindy said in annoyance. "Well remember when we were at the movies?" Lindy asked with thought.

"Yeah." Logan, Jasmine, and Delia said with interest.

"Me and Garett had to stay behind after you all left, and clean up the mess we made..." Lindy began with a look.

_Flashback_

_"Thanks for staying and helping Garett and I'm really sorry I got you into this mess." Lindy said as she wiped the counter off. _

_"Hey no problem; and I helped make the mess so of course I'd help clean it." Garett said as he used a broom to clean the popcorn._

_The two have been at the theater for almost an hour and a half after everyone else left. Both were still in their previous clothes, Lindy in her shirt and jeans and her Lindy-Licious apron, and Garett in his tuxedo, and they were both still covered in food. _

_As they worked they talked just about every day life to help pass time, and when Lindy was done cleaning off the counters she started to help Garett finish cleaning the popcorn. Honestly it wasn't bad doing clean up; there was just a lot of popcorn._

_"Seriously though; how did they fit this much popcorn in a tiny little cabinet?" Garett asked with wonder as he looked at the pile._

_"I'm not sure." Lindy said as she too looked at the pile with confusion. "Maybe the cabinet led into another room?" Lindy asked._

_"I highly doubt it." Garett said with a small laugh._

_"Hey, what's so funny about that theory!?" Lindy question in defense as she turned and gave him a look._

_"Oh um nothing...I um...I - " Garett stuttered as Lindy laughed, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him._

_"Dude Garett chill, I was joking with you." Lindy said with a laugh still. _

_"Oh okay." Garett said with a smirk. "Then I'll joke with you!" Garett said as he picked Lindy up over his shoulder. _

_"Garett put me down!" Lindy called as he turned around and faced the popcorn pile._

_"NEVER!" Garett called as he and Lindy laughed._

_Before Lindy had any more time to process Garett turned around a couple of times and flipped Lindy back down off his shoulder and plopped her into the popcorn pile. There Lindy laid on her back in popcorn laughing her head off like there was no tomorrow. _

_Soon enough Garett offered Lindy a hand and together they smiled at one another. But what Garett didn't see was a smirk on Lindy's face after the smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her face first into the popcorn, they laughed. _

End of Flashback

"...And that was when I started to like Garett." Lindy finished with a smile towards Garett.

"Okay; interesting; so you two just laid in the popcorn for an hour talking?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"Yeah, we really got to know one another more, and well, we laid there until Max came and yelled at us." Garett explained.

Silence once more came over all of them as Logan, Delia, and Jasmine took in all the newly learned information they just received. It wasn't everyday when two friends in your group fell for one another, and strangely this was one of those days.

Lindy and Garett smiled at one another and Garett put his arm around her and pulled her close. However Logan came over to them and instantly pulled Lindy and Garett apart from one another and stood in the middle of the two of them as best as he could.

"Logan!" Lindy whined as Logan turned to his sister.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere near Garett until we hear the rest of the story on why you two were kissing!" Logan explained.

"But we just told how I started liking Garett!" Lindy protested with annoyance.

"Yes, but Garett hasn't told us, how he started liking you." Logan said as he gestured to Garett and Lindy.

"Look our story is really confusing and complicated it kind of jumps around a lot." Garett said with a nervous tone.

"I don't care; just tell us the story before you regret kissing my sister!" Logan said with a bit of annoyance.

"Garett sweetie it's okay just tell him, he won't kill you, I'll make sure of it; I promise." Lindy said with a smile.

"Okay well, after Lindy apparently fell for me at the theater, I fell for her when we were up at the cabin." Garett started...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter I love you all you all ROCK! Although I do wish more people would review. But maybe you will this chapter. So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**Prevousily On I Didn't Do It...**

"Logan!" Lindy whined as Logan turned to his sister.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere near Garett until we hear the rest of the story on why you two were kissing!" Logan explained.

"But we just told how I started liking Garett!" Lindy protested with annoyance.

"Yes, but Garett hasn't told us, how he started liking you." Logan said as he gestured to Garett and Lindy.

"Look our story is really confusing and complicated it kind of jumps around a lot." Garett said with a nervous tone.

"I don't care; just tell us the story before you regret kissing my sister!" Logan said with a bit of annoyance.

"Garett sweetie it's okay just tell him, he won't kill you, I'll make sure of it; I promise." Lindy said with a smile.

"Okay well, after Lindy apparently fell for me at the theater, I fell for her when we were up at the cabin." Garett started...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm really sorry Garett! How many times do I have to apologize!?" Lindy questioned as the gang packed the car to leave. _

_"Apologize all you want Lindy; it's not going to help with this one." Garett explained as he tossed his suitcase into the trunk. _

_"Come on man, she apologized like five hundred times already please just forgive her!" Delia cried in annoyance._

_"No!" Garett said as he crossed his arms and turned his back towards the group._

_"Why not?" Logan asked with wonder and confusion._

_"Because she made me keep secrets and lies, and then I rolled down the hill because I didn't know how to stop!" Garett exclaimed. _

_"But you were snowboarding when the roof collapsed into the house." Jasmine pointed out as everyone looked at him. _

_"Yes I was, but I still didn't know how to stop then, remember I crashed into the porch railing." Garett finished with a frown._

_"Ugh! Come on please Garett, please forgive me, I'm soooooooo sorry!" Lindy said as she gave him a puppy dog look._

_Garett tried hard to stay mad at her and not look at her face. Every time she made the puppy dog face to anyone it was really adorable on her...wait! WHAT!? Shaking his head Garett sent Lindy a death glare in anger and annoyance, he hated being mad. _

_Still though, even with the look sent to him, he was ready to cave. With her eyes bigger then her head, her bottom lip sticking out and quivering in an adorable way; it was all to much for him. Finally he caved and smiled at his long time friend for good._

_"Fine! I forgive you!" Garett called as Lindy jumped up and down in excitement she ran over to him and hugged him._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lindy said as she tightened her hug and didn't let go for two minuets. _

_"Yeah! Lindy and Garett are friends again!" Jasmine said with a smile as she clapped her hands._

_"Good, now we can GO HOME!" Delia said with annoyance as she sent a glare towards Logan. _

_"What!? I thought you all enjoyed our two day stay here at this cabin!?" Logan question with a look. _

_"Really? You seriously think we all enjoyed the stay here?" Garett questioned as he sent Logan a look._

_"Yeah..." Logan trialed as the four others laughed. _

_"Dude the highlight of the two days was the roof collapsing on the house." Lindy said with a laugh as everyone laughed also._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm confused, that doesn't tell us anything at all, it just tells us what happened the night we left!" Logan exclaimed in defense.

"There was something there you just had to realize it!" Garett said back in defense.

"The hug right Garett? That's why you told us about the night we left the cabin?" Jasmine asked as Garett nodded.

"Okay so what did the hug have to do with anything?" Delia questioned with wonder and thought.

"Well after her very cute adorable puppy dog face; she hugged me; and I realized she smelled nice." Garret said with a smile.

"Okay eww...I did not need to know that at all." Logan said as everyone rolled their eyes.

"You can think that; but I think it's romantic!" Jasmine said with a smile as she placed her hands on her heart.

Everyone went silent for a moment as they looked at one another. So far this story wasn't making sense to them at all, Lindy falls for Garett at the movie theater while Garett fell for Lindy at the cabin, none of this was making sense! At least not to them...

If Garett were to fall in love with Lindy; he would have fallen for her at the movies like Lindy had fallen for him. But for some reason they fell for one another at two different places. Yet, neither one of those stories were telling them why they were KISSING!

"Now we know how they fell for one another." Jasmine said with happiness.

"Yes, but that doesn't tell us about the whole make out session in the basement!" Logan yelled with annoyance as he frowned.

"Were getting there!" Lindy explained. "Gosh your impatient." Lindy added as Logan sent her a look.

"So then what happened after the whole forgiving scene?" Delia asked with wonder trying to break the silence.

"After I realized I liked Lindy; I really wanted to talk to her but I was lost and confused on how too." Garett explained with a frown.

"Wait! Is that why you came to me about what Lindy likes in guys?" Logan questioned with shock, Delia smacked her forehead.

"Um...yeah..." Garett said with a nervous tone.

"Fail." Delia said to Logan as Logan sent her a look.

"Ugh! Just get on with the story; what happened next!?" Jasmine question with impatient.

"Well after I realized I liked Lindy I went to Logan for advice a few days later and..." Garett began with thought.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! What did you think of this one? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks for reading and if you are reading pretty please remember to REVIEW! I really love all of you and all of your reviews! Chapter four coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter four! This one is longer that's why it took me a while! ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"Now we know how they fell for one another." Jasmine said with happiness.

"Yes, but that doesn't tell us about the whole make out session in the basement!" Logan yelled with annoyance as he frowned.

"Were getting there!" Lindy explained. "Gosh your impatient." Lindy added as Logan sent her a look.

"So then what happened after the whole forgiving scene?" Delia asked with wonder trying to break the silence.

"After I realized I liked Lindy; I really wanted to talk to her but I was lost and confused on how too." Garett explained with a frown.

"Wait! Is that why you came to me about what Lindy likes in guys?" Logan questioned with shock, Delia smacked her forehead.

"Um...yeah..." Garett said with a nervous tone.

"Fail." Delia said to Logan as Logan sent her a look.

"Ugh! Just get on with the story; what happened next!?" Jasmine question with impatient.

"Well after I realized I liked Lindy I went to Logan for advice a few days later and..." Garett began with thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Garett walked through the door of Rumbel Juice out of his mind. It had been a few days since that hug with Lindy at the ski cabin and for some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind. So Garett needed someone to talk to; but who? Who would help him?_

_As he walked into Rumble Juice he noticed Logan sitting on their couch in the middle of the room with a smaller child on one side of the couch. Garett laughed to himself; Logan didn't seem happy at all with the situation, he headed over to Logan._

_"Hey Logan; having fun babysitting?" Garett asked as he tried not to laugh, Logan sent him a death glare._

_"I am not babysitting this little jerk is trying to steal our couch!" Logan said with annoyance._

_"I told you before my name is Flynn and this is not your couch I don't see your name on it!" Flynn yelled with a frown._

_"What are you even doing here in the first place kid?" Logan questioned with wonder for the millionth time._

_"Like I said before I'm waiting for my older sister Cece and her friend Rocky and then I'll be gone." Flynn said with thought._

_"Okay Logan can you stop arguing with this little kid; I need help like serious help!" Garett cried as Logan turned to him with worry._

_"What's wrong!? Are you okay!? You know you can talk to me about anything right!?" Logan questioned as Garett sat down. _

_"I know and well I need to ask you for some advice about...girls..." Garett trailed as Logan smiled. _

_"Girls hu? So is she someone special?" Logan asked as he wiggled his eyes brows._

_"Yes, but my friend wants to know what he should do because he likes this girl who is the sister of his best friend." Garett said._

_"A sister your friend likes is the sister of their best friend brother and wants to know what he should do?" Logan asked again._

_"Ugh! I just said that..." Garett mumbled. "But yes." Garett finished._

_"Here's what you do; go for it." Logan said with a smile as he leaned back. "If it happens, it happens." Logan added._

_"Really!?" Garett asked as Logan nodded. "Awesome! Thank you!" Garett said as he jumped up and ran out of Rumbel Juice..._

_End of Flashback_

"I did not know you were talking about you and Lindy at the time!" Logan said in defense as Garett sent him a look.

"Who else did you think I was talking about?" Garett asked with confusion.

"Um, your friend..." Logan trailed as everyone groaned and sent him a look.

"So let me get this straight; you told Garett to go for it with Lindy without even knowing Garett was talking about himself?" Delia

"Apparently so!" Logan said with annoyance, he was mad at himself for not getting the hint.

"Is there anything else to the side of your story Garett?" Jasmine asked with wonder as Garett shook his head.

"Not at the moment." Garett said with thought.

"Guess it's my turn to tell the story..." Lindy said with a smile.

"Guess it is..." Logan said as he sent her a look, Lindy rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess as Garett went to Logan for advice I was still trying to figure out my feelings for him..." Lindy began with a smile.

_Flashback_

_Lindy didn't know what to do at this point. She stood pacing back and forth in the basement of her and Logan's house as she tried to think of her feeling for Garett over and over to figure out if they were real or not. But she couldn't, and it was bothering her. _

_Being home alone was always one of her favorite times because she knew no one would interrupt her and that made her happy. As she paced the basement door opened and her mother Nora Watson came walking downstairs; perfect she needed to talk! _

_"Oh hi Lindy." Nora said with a smile as she waved to her daughter. "I thought you'd be out with the group hunny?" She asked._

_"I was; but um I came home because I needed to talk to you or well someone!" Lindy said with frustration._

_"Sweetie what is it!?" Nora asked with worry and concern in her voice. "You can always talk to me!" Nora explained with a smile._

_"I know, and well it's actually about boys." Lindy said as she and her mom sat on the couch next to each other. _

_"Aw...my Lindy has a crush on someone!" Nora sang as Lindy groaned, she laughed at her daughter's face._

_"Mom!" Lindy whined. "I'm serious what do I do!? I don't even know if I like him or not!?" Lindy questioned with annoyance._

_"Hm, well, maybe you need to talk this out with the boy." Nora explained with a smile. "Tell him what your feeling." Nora added._

_"What?" Lindy asked with confusion. "Tell him I have mixed feeling about him!?" Lindy questioned once more. _

_"Yes, sometimes if you talk to the guy; you'll figure out if you have feelings for him or not, same with him." Nora finished._

_"Oh I see, thanks mom!" Lindy said with a smile as she hugged her mother. "That was really good advice." Lindy said._

_"No problem." Nora said as she stood up. "Oh and uh, good luck with Garett." Nora said as she walked away as Lindy sent her a confused look..._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Shocking guess Lindy's mom knew lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon! Hopefully it won't take me so long to write! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you all are AWESOME! I didn't think anyone was still reading this but you proved me wrong! So for that you get and update! So yeah I own nothing ENJOY :)**

**P.S - Logan only knows what's about to happen in these next two chapter's after that he doesn't know anything else...**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"Aw...my Lindy has a crush on someone!" Nora sang as Lindy groaned, she laughed at her daughter's face._

_"Mom!" Lindy whined. "I'm serious what do I do!? I don't even know if I like him or not!?" Lindy questioned with annoyance._

_"Hm, well, maybe you need to talk this out with the boy." Nora explained with a smile. "Tell him what your feeling." Nora added._

_"What?" Lindy asked with confusion. "Tell him I have mixed feelings about him!?" Lindy questioned once more. _

_"Yes, sometimes if you talk to the guy; you'll figure out if you have feelings for him or not, same with him." Nora finished._

_"Oh I see, thanks mom!" Lindy said with a smile as she hugged her mother. "That was really good advice." Lindy said._

_"No problem." Nora said as she stood up. "Oh and uh, good luck with Garett." Nora said as she walked away as Lindy sent her a confused look..._

* * *

"Wait, so mom knew you had a crush on Garett and didn't tell either of us!?" Logan asked in shock and hurt.

"Apparently so." Lindy said as she shrugged.

"I still don't understand this...what does this have to do with you two smooching in the basement!?" Jasmine cried with confusion.

"Everything!" Garett exclaimed as Lindy nodded.

"Alright so what happened after you both went for advice?" Delia asked with wonder as she looked at the two.

"Well after I talked to mom, I went to Rumble Juice to hopefully fine Garett there and talk to him." Lindy said with thought.

"But let me guess...he wasn't right?" Logan asked with wonder and a smile.

"Um yes you remember you were there." Lindy said as Logan nodded in thought.

"Mind if I tell my side of the story then from what I know?" Logan asked with hope.

"Yes!" Lindy and Garett said at the same time as everyone looked at them.

"Okay; well then, after Garett left to look for Lindy, Lindy came into Rumble Juice looking for him..." Logan began with a smile.

_Flashback_

_Logan sat on the couch and watched Garett leave in confusion. Why had he run out of Rumble Juice so fast? He had no idea, so he shook his head and went back to listening to his Ipod and jamming out. After all he was bored and everyone else was busy._

_Just as he was about to both head phones in his twin sister Lindy had came running into Rumble Juice with the biggest smile he had ever seen across her face. Before he could think of a reason why she was so happy; she was already running over to him._

_"Hey Logan!" Lindy greeted with a smile. "Have you seen Garett!?" Lindy asked with a hint of hope in her voice._

_"Oh well hello to you too sister of mine." Logan said with sarcasm. "But yes, he just left." Logan said with a look._

_"Shoot!" Lindy said as she stomped her foot. _

_"Why is this so important?" Logan asked with wonder and confusion as Lindy rolled her eyes at him. _

_"Because I just need to talk to him and tell him something really, really, important." Lindy explained with happiness._

_"You can tell me. You know you can always talk to me!" Logan cried in protest, he was her brother after all, right? _

_"Not this time, this is something between me and Garett, and if all goes well, then we'll tell you." Lindy said as Logan frowned._

_"Gee thanks..." Logan said as he tried to show her that he wasn't hurt by that comment. _

_"Oh come on don't be sad, like I said, we'll end up telling you anyway, but now I have to go and find him bye!" Lindy explained. _

_Lindy stood up and began to walk away but as soon as she turned she had ran into someone, and that someone was Cole. Both instantly apologized and then stopped and stood angry at one another; after the whole Lindylicious, who could blame them? _

_Soon enough Logan stood up and began to walk over to them knowing that this was going to be trouble. He wanted to be there for Lindy incase this Cole kid tried anything with her, they may fight, but Lindy was his twin sister and he did care for her after all. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wait Cole still hasn't gotten over the whole "bring your friends on a date" thing?" Delia asked as she placed air quotes around words.

"No and well things really got ugly at Rumble Juice after Cole showed up." Lindy said as Logan nodded.

"It might have but I still got to beat the crap out of him for you!" Garett said with happiness.

"Wait! Garett...our Garett actually got into a fight and me and Delia missed it!?" Jasmine cried as she threw her hands up.

"What kind of messed up world is this?" Delia asked in confusion as everyone looked at with a weird look.

"So...so how did the fight start? Why did it start? Also I thought Garett left Rumble Juice!?" Jasmine asked on and on.

"Are you done?" Logan questioned as Jasmine sent him a look.

"Yes." Jasmine said with a sigh as Logan smiled at her, he then looked at Lindy and Garett for one of them to talk.

"Alright well after Cole showed up..." Lindy began as the Delia and Jasmine got ready to listen to the story.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! And Garett getting into a fight!? WHAT!? Wanna find out what happens!? Then please remember to REVIEW! Also thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys ROCK! As normal I own nothing from IDDI and oh yeah this next part is gonna be split into two chapters since this will be long. So this is part one of a part two chapter so please ENJOY his chapter I know you all will like it...well maybe... :) ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"Wait! Garett...our Garett actually got into a fight and me and Delia missed it!?" Jasmine cried as she threw her hands up.

"What kind of messed up world is this?" Delia asked in confusion as everyone looked at with a weird look.

"So...so how did the fight start? Why did it start? Also I thought Garett left Rumble Juice!?" Jasmine asked on and on.

"Are you done?" Logan questioned as Jasmine sent him a look.

"Yes." Jasmine said with a sigh as Logan smiled at her, he then looked at Lindy and Garett for one of them to talk.

"Alright well after Cole showed up..." Lindy began as the Delia and Jasmine got ready to listen to the story.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As Lindy stared Cole down she was greeted with Logan walking up next to her with his arms crossed. Of course Logan had to come and get involved, he was her brother, and he knew Cole was trouble after all. Who knows what this fool wanted now? _

_No one said anything for a few minuets since they were staring at one another with cold hatred in their eyes. Besides Lindy wasn't in the mood for him because honestly he was a jerk to her and her friends now ever since the whole "date thing" as he called it. _

_"Um, hi Lindy." Cole said with a sudden smile and wave which actually confused both Lindy and Logan._

_"What do you want Cole?" Lindy questioned with caution as she crossed her arms posing like her brother._

_"I was coming in here for a smoothie, but since your here, can I talk to you; privately?" Cole asked with a hint of hope in voice._

_"Yes you can talk to me but whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my brother too." Lindy said with a look. _

_"Okay well here it goes, I'm sorry for being a jerk." Cole said as Lindy and Logan looked at him in shock._

_"You are!?" Logan asked in shock as Cole nodded._

_"Yes, and well I would like to start over and try and actually maybe become your boyfriend in the future." Cole said with hope._

_"Aw Cole that's so nice of you; and I'm really glad you apologized to us, but honestly...I'm not looking for a relationship." Lindy _

_"Really?" Cole asked with a bit of a disappointment in his voice, he was getting upset._

_"That's right and besides I don't know if I'd be able to trust you after the whole "Lindylicious" thing." Lindy explained with a smile._

_"But Lindy! We could be a really good couple and honestly I really think your beautiful." Cole said in quick defense._

_"Look Cole I'm flattered; I really am, but I'm just interested, besides I'm sorry but I like someone else." Lindy finished._

_As Lindy finished her last sentence she turned to walk away with Logan but was suddenly stopped. Turning around in shock and worry she frowned, Cole had grabbed onto her wrist and was squeezing kind of hard too mch for liking; she looked at Logan. _

_However before anyone had anything else to say Lindy began to try and shake her hand out of his grip but failed. Cole only tightened his grip on her and she began to freak, before Logan could try to step in and help Garett was suddenly in front of them._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw Garett! You came to save Lindy that's so romantic!" Jasmine cried with a smile as threw her hands up in happiness.

"Yeah." Garett said in a dreamy voice as he smiled at Lindy who smiled back. "She's worth fighting for." Garett added.

"Aw..." Jasmine said once more as she smiled even bigger then before.

"Okay so what happened after you came in to save her Garett? Since we all know Logan didn't be a good brother..." Delia said.

"Hey! I would have done something if Garett here hadn't come in front of me!" Logan added in defense.

"Sure..." Delia said as she rolled her eyes.

"So what happened next?" Jasmine asked with wonder, she really wanted to know.

"Guess it's my turn to tell." Garett chimed in. "After I came in between Lindy and Cole..." Garett began once more.

_Flashback_

_Garett had walked out of Rumble Juice after his talk with Logan but hid as soon as he saw Lindy walking into the building. As soon as she entered, he stood there for a while to think to himself about Lindy and smiled. He stayed until he saw Cole enter as well. _

_When Cole entered Garett knew this was going to be bad and started to head in. By the time he arrived into Rumble Juice again Garett had only caught the end of the conversation and saw Cole grab a hold of Lindy; no one hurt his Lindy! He walked over. _

_"I believe she said she wasn't interested, so sorry, but your not welcomed here goodbye." Garett said as he waved at Cole. _

_"No one asked you clean freak!" Cole stated as Garett gaped at him and pushed him away from Lindy._

_"Don't ever touch her again got it!" Garett exclaimed. "You can call me names and whatever but leave her out of this!" Garett _

_"How about you stay out of this!?" Cole questioned with annoyance as he pushed Garett backwards a little bit. _

_"How about you make me!?" Garett called as he pushed Cole backwards as well in defense._

_"Guys! Please no fighting!" Lindy cried out in worry. _

_"Yeah your starting a scene..." Logan whispered as Lindy rolled his eyes. _

_"Well he didn't mind his own business so he needs to learn to back off..." Cole said as he pushed Garett once more. _

_"Seriously Garett please! Don't fight him he's not worth it!" Lindy cried as Garett stopped and took a deep breath; he smiled._

_"Your right; I'm sorry Lindy." Garett said as he turned to Lindy who smiled at him, he was being the bigger person. _

_"Can we just leave, I had enough for one day, let's go back to our house!?" Lindy explained as Garett and Logan nodded. _

_"Sure thing sis whatever you want." Logan said with a smile, he knew she was upset over this and agreed. _

_So the three friends turned around and began to leave Rumble Juice and Cole behind. However as they were walking out Cole had yelled something out to them that neither of them had heard and before they knew it he was jumping onto Garett's back. _

_Garett twisted and turned and tried to knock Cole off of him but had no luck. Both Lindy and Logan were watching Garett and Cole in shock as this went on, Garett finally managed to get Cole off of him and took a deep breath. However Cole attacked again..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there is the start of the fight; the next chapter will have the full fight and it will be even more interesting! So here was part one of this chapter part two will come soon and chapter seven will come soon! So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N** **- Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! This chapter is gonna be more interesting so yeah. Also remember I said the story kind of jumps around a lot but I promise it's gonna make sense. So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter seven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_So the three friends turned around and began to leave Rumble Juice and Cole behind. However as they were walking out Cole had yelled something out to them that neither of them had heard and before they knew it he was jumping onto Garett's back. _

_Garett twisted and turned and tried to knock Cole off of him but had no luck. Both Lindy and Logan were watching Garett and Cole in shock as this went on, Garett finally managed to get Cole off of him and took a deep breath. However Cole attacked again..._

* * *

"Don't stop there! It was getting good." Jasmine stated as everyone looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah really what happens next!?" Delia questioned as she sat down on the couch in the middle of the basement.

"Wow they really like this part; I didn't think they would." Garett said as Lindy nodded in agreement.

"But I wish I knew more after what happened with the fight." Logan cried out in annoyance. "It's not fair!" He added.

"Hey wanna talk about being not fair, me and Delia know nothing at all, so be happy you know something." Jasmine explained.

"Fine, Can I tell the story from here since I'm not in it much after the fight?" Logan asked with hope.

"Sure if you want too." Lindy said as Garett nodded.

"Alright well after Cole attacked Garett once more..." Logan began as he got ready to continue the story.

_Flashback_

_Cole jumped onto Garett's back once more and Lindy began to freak out again. She was yelling as loud as she could and was trying to break up the fight that Cole was starting. Logan however was trying to pull Cole off of Garett as best as he could and as fast. _

_Sadly that was working and when Garett turned around Cole had lost his grip and began to fall off his back. As he fell off Garett's back he tried to turn to land in a more less painful way only for him to swing his arms and smack Logan across the face. _

_Logan fell backwards and Lindy had managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Thanking his sister for breaking his fall, the two stood their for a moment only to hear people screamed and they looked up. Garett was being thrown into a table. _

_Charging forward Lindy ran over to Cole to yell at him for what he did and was grabbed by him instead. Cole had pulled Lindy closer towards him and Logan had came running from the side and right into him knocking all three off them onto the ground. _

_The three of them were tangled up and Lindy was trying to pull Logan away from Cole. However before they could do anything Garett had came over and dragged the twin siblings out and let them go. Once he let them go he went over and grabbed Cole._

_As soon as Garett grabbed Cole he punched him right in the face making Cole grabbed his face and back up. Soon he recovered and charged at Garrett again and the two of them went over the counter at Rumble Juice making the worker behind it run. _

_Garett had a hold of Cole's shoulders and Cole had a hold of Garett's shoulders. They both stopped moving for a moment and Cole pointed behind Garett making him look. As soon as Garett turned Cole grabbed a smoothie hose and began to spray Garett. _

_Everyone watched in shock at the scene as Garett grabbed the hose and the two started to try and fight over the hose and spray one another. Garett had placed his foot around Cole's leg and managed to knock him down. Garett screamed as he was pulled down._

_By the time the manager had came into Rumble Juice from the back room the two were wrestling on the ground. Garett had managed to get in a few punches as well as did Cole. As soon the manager came in they were instantly pulled apart. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wow that was pretty intense!" Delia said as Lindy; Logan and Garett all nodded in agreement.

"Man Garett who knew you had it in you!?" Jasmine said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you!" Jasmine called as she hugged him.

"Hey! Your lucky your my friend otherwise I'd hurt you for hugging my boyfriend." Lindy added with a look as they laughed.

"No he isn't; he is not your boyfriend." Logan stated instantly as everyone turned to him.

"Come on Logan! You know the story!" Lindy stated in defense.

"Um, I don't know what happened after the whole fight after Rumble Juice, I'd like to hear all of that story." Logan added quickly.

"Yeah I'd like to know too." Delia said as Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"So who's gonna tell the story now?" Jasmine asked with wonder as she looked at Lindy and Garett.

"My turn again I guess." Garett said. "Well after the fight happened Lindy wouldn't talk to me for a few days..." Garett begin.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Wow yeah for Garett and Logan lol, good for them for sticking up for Lindy! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eight coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N -Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter you guys all are AMAZING! Anyway as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter eight! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"Come on Logan! You know the story!" Lindy stated in defense.

"Um, I don't know what happened after the whole fight after Rumble Juice, I'd like to hear all of that story." Logan added quickly.

"Yeah I'd like to know too." Delia said as Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"So who's gonna tell the story now?" Jasmine asked with wonder as she looked at Lindy and Garett.

"My turn again I guess." Garett said. "Well after the fight happened Lindy wouldn't talk to me for a few days..." Garett begin.

* * *

_Flashback_

_School had started for the week once more a few days after the fight at Rumble Juice between Garett and Cole and well by now people some how heard about it. Garett had been getting looks and whispers all morning and honestly it didn't bug him. _

_As Garett walked through the halls of DITKA High School he ignored everyone and walked up to Jasmine as soon as he spotted her looking at herself in the mirror. Smiling he greeted her and stood by her locker for a while in silence. _

_"Seriously don't people have anything better to do with their lives then stare at other people!?" Garett finally asked in annoyance._

_"Well you were in a fight which rarely happens; so of course people aren't going to ignore that." Jasmine answered with a smile. _

_"Yeah, yeah, I don't care about that, I care about the fact that Lindy has been ignoring me all weekend." Garett explained. _

_"She has?" Jasmine asked as she turned to look at Garett who nodded. "Now that is full on cray cray." Jasmine said._

_Before Garett could answer she slammed her locker shut and began to walk away. He was left to look after her with a confused expression on his face and shook it off and headed for his first class as soon as they bell rung. This is gonna be a long day._

_End of Flashback_

"You just walked away from me after that!" Garett finished in frustration. "I needed to talk to you about it!" Garett added suddenly.

"Sorry I would have stayed but I wanted to talk to Lindy about it first and plus the bell was going to ring." Jasmine said in defense.

"Oh I see you would rather talk to Lindy then me, gee thanks Jaz I see how it is!" Garett said with hurt in his voice and a glare.

"Garett I didn't mean it like that and you know that." Jasmine said once more.

"Ya'll salt and pepper you finished!?" Logan asked as everyone sent him a confused look.

"What kind of saying is that?" Delia asked with confusion as Logan shrugged.

"I'm not sure; I saw some chick say it to two other chicks on tv yesterday." Logan said with thought as everyone groaned.

"Whatever Lindy or Garett continue the story please!?" Delia cried out as Logan glared at her with a frown.

"Fine it's my turn to tell the story." Lindy said. "This is what happened at lunch that day when I saw Garett again..." Lindy began.

_Flashback_

_Lindy walked by herself into the cafeteria and got in line to get her food. Once she had her tray she headed over to the group's table hoping that Garett wasn't anywhere near there. However when she arrived she found that he was indeed the only one there. _

_Taking a deep breath she thought about leaving before she changed her mind once more. With a smile on her face she headed right over to the table and placed her tray at her spot. As soon as she set the tray down Garett looked up and smiled as well. _

_"Hi Lindy." Garett said with hope as Lindy ignored him again. "Okay Lindy we need to talk." Garett finally said. _

_"About what?" Lindy questioned. "I don't think there's nothing to say between us, so we don't need to talk." Lindy added quickly. _

_"Wow you talked to me!" Garett said in surprise as Lindy gave him a confused look._

_"What are you talking about? I always talk to you." Lindy explained hoping she could drop the subject and not talk to him._

_"Yeah but you haven't been talking to me for the past few days since the fight at Rumble Juice, what's up?" Garett asked. _

_"Nothing is up! Okay can we just let it go!?" Lindy questioned once more with hope and annoyance._

_"Lindy please I know it's only been two days but I'm worried and I miss talking to one of my best friends." Garett explained. _

_"Please can we drop it?" Lindy asked as she turned to look away from him._

_"Did I do something wrong? Does it have to do with the fight? Are you not happy about the whole Rumble Juice scene?" Garett _

_"Yes! Alright yes! It has everything to do with the scene at Rumble Juice!" Lindy cried out suddenly as Garett jumped back._

_"I'm sorry the fight happened okay; it wasn't my fault; I didn't start it, Cole did and - " Garett began as Lindy cut him off._

_"I know it's not your fault, it's Cole's." Lindy suddenly added. "But you really scared me, I've never seen that side of you." She said. _

_"Oh, well that will never happen again I promise." Garett said as he stood up. "Can I have a hug now?" Garett asked._

_"Of course you can." Lindy said as she stood up._

_Instantly they were pulling each other into a make up hug. Lindy smiled as she and Garett sat back down and went about their lunch and talked like they always did. In fact they were both happy that they made up and everything was back to normal. _

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Thanks so much for reading not much in this chapter but there will be more soon. Also were almost to the end of this story sadly it will all make sense soon I promise. Anyway thanks for reading once more and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter nine coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are all AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI, and sorry for the four day wait I was on vacation in PA at my cabin in the wood were we had no internet so I couldn't update. But so now I am and this chapter is kind of long, so I hope you ENJOY it :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"Did I do something wrong? Does it have to do with the fight? Are you not happy about the whole Rumble Juice scene?" Garett _

_"Yes! Alright yes! It has everything to do with the scene at Rumble Juice!" Lindy cried out suddenly as Garett jumped back._

_"I'm sorry the fight happened okay; it wasn't my fault; I didn't start it, Cole did and - " Garett began as Lindy cut him off._

_"I know it's not your fault, it's Cole's." Lindy suddenly added. "But you really scared me, I've never seen that side of you." She said. _

_"Oh, well that will never happen again I promise." Garett said as he stood up. "Can I have a hug now?" Garett asked._

_"Of course you can." Lindy said as she stood up._

_Instantly they were pulling each other into a make up hug. Lindy smiled as she and Garett sat back down and went about their lunch and talked like they always did. In fact they were both happy that they made up and everything was back to normal. _

* * *

"I don't get it you guys just made up; how does that lead to the smooching in the basement!?" Logan questioned once more

"Ugh! Your never going to stop saying that are you!?" Lindy asked with a groan as Logan shook his head.

"Nope not until you tell me how it happened!" Logan stated with a look.

"Were getting there!" Garett exclaimed with annoyance. "You guys keep interrupting us." Garett said as Logan sent him a glare.

"Okay before this gets out of hand and Logan tries to kill Garett please one of you two go on with the story." Delia said with a smile.

"Yeah what happened next? Like after you and Lindy made up?" Jasmine questioned with wonder as she looked at Garett.

"Well after me and Lindy made up I thought everything was fine again until Cole came up to us later that afternoon..." Garett began.

_Flashback_

_Later that afternoon Garett was gathering his things from his locker to get ready to head to Rumble Juice just like he always did. But first Lindy was going to meet up with him and they were going to meet everyone at Rumble Juice and walk there together. _

_In fact as he was gathering his things someone had tapped him on the shoulder and for some reason he freaked for a minuet. However when he turned he smiled as soon as he saw Lindy standing their with a smile on her face and she was waving to him._

_"Hi and sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Lindy explained with a smile and a small laugh._

_"Oh hi and um, it's okay you didn't startle me that much..." Garett trailed as Lindy gave him a look. "Okay maybe a little..." _

_"You ready to go?" Lindy asked as she laughed to herself at Garett's last reply._

_"Yeah is everyone else already outside?" Garett asked as Lindy nodded. _

_He slammed his locker shut and they turned to leave but as they turned they were stopped as Cole stood in front of them. Suddenly it became very awkward and silent as no one said anything. Cole was staring right at them, and he did not like it at all._

_As they stood there Garett noticed that a few people started to see them looking at one another and began to watch them. It was like they were waiting to see if Garett would attack and get into another fight with Cole, he was not going to let that happen. _

_"Um, hi guys." Cole said with an awkward and scared look. _

_"Hi Cole, what do you want?" Lindy asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. _

_"I um well was going this way but then I ran into you; so I want to say this." Cole began with thought._

_"Say what?" Garett asked in annoyance as well as he crossed his arms. _

_"I'm sorry okay; I'm sorry for attacking you; and I'm sorry for being a douche to both of you." Cole said with a look._

_"Hu?" Garett asked in shock, was he serious? _

_"Aw Cole that's so nice." Lindy said with a smile. "But I don't know if I can trust you, last time you apologized well..." Lindy said._

_"I know; and this time I really mean it. I'm really sorry." Cole said with plead hoping they would forgive him._

_"Alright I forgive you." Lindy said with a smile as Garett sent her a look._

_"What!? Lindy you can't be serious!?" Garett asked in shock once more and annoyance._

_"I am." Lindy said with a smile._

_"Thank you Lindy." Cole said with a smile. "Is it okay if I talk to Garett in privet real quick?" Cole asked with hope._

_"Sure, I'll go wait outside and then we can go to Rumble Juice okay." Lindy said to Garett as she turned and left._

_"Look I really think it's nice that you apologized again but - " Garett began as Cole cut him off._

_"Lindy is mine so back off alright lover boy we don't things to get even more ugly do we!?" Cole asked in disgust as Garett frowned._

_"Excuse me?" Garett asked in shock. _

_"You heard me, you may be her friend and all, but that will all change soon, so back off!" Cole said one last time and left. _

_Garett stood there in shock as Cole turned and left the school. Did he really just threaten him? Or was he imagining all this? It really didn't matter; Cole lied and wasn't really sorry Garett knew that, but Lindy was just to kind of a person._

_Which of course is one of the reason why he loved her so much, but Cole still lied, and now he threatened him. Garett had no choice he was going to have to tell Lindy what just happened. Even if she didn't want to believe it, he was going to tell her everything. _

_End of Flashback_

"Why didn't you tell us he threatened you! We could have helped!?" Delia asked in question and shock.

"I wanted to too, but Lindy needed to know first." Garett explained with a look.

"So did you tell her that he threatened you?" Logan asked with wonder as he looked at his best friend in shock, he didn't even know.

"Yeah like what happened after?" Jasmine asked with interest.

"Do you want to go on?" Lindy asked as she looked at Garett who shook his head. "Guess it's my turn to tell." Lindy said with a smile.

"Let me guess he tried to tell you what Cole said..." Jasmine said with a look.

"Yes; you were there remember; you all were; we were at Rumble Juice." Lindy explained with a look.

"Oh then can I tell this time!?" Jasmine asked with wonder as everyone nodded.

"Yes." Everyone said as Jasmine sent them a look.

"Alright well while me, Logan, and Delia were waiting for you two at Rumble Juice..." Jasmine began with excitement.

* * *

**A/N - Oh, Jasmine is gonna tell the story next! This should be interesting. Anyway thanks for the four day wait for the chapter and once again thanks for understanding. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter ten will be up soon, oh and it looks like this will be longer then ten chapters! Yeah! REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Chapter 10

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Yeah chapter ten! Two updates in one night! :) I am updating again because I had the time and plus it makes up for the four days of not getting some chapters for this story lol. Anyway things get intense again and well I hope you all like this chapter! So yeah I own nothing from IDDI as normal so please ENJOY chapter ten! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"Do you want to go on?" Lindy asked as she looked at Garett who shook his head. "Guess it's my turn to tell." Lindy said with a smile.

"Let me guess he tried to tell you what Cole said..." Jasmine said with a look.

"Yes; you were there remember; you all were; we were at Rumble Juice." Lindy explained with a look.

"Oh then can I tell this time!?" Jasmine asked with wonder as everyone nodded.

"Yes." Everyone said as Jasmine sent them a look.

"Alright well while me, Logan, and Delia were waiting for you two at Rumble Juice..." Jasmine began with excitement.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Jasmine sat on the blue couch at Rumble Juice right between Delia and Logan looking at herself in a small mirror she had. As she looked at her mirror she tried not to look at Logan one of her best friends who she was crushing on hard, very hard. _

_Yes you heard right, Jasmine liked, liked Logan Watson and was to afraid to tell anyone because of her other best friend Lindy. Who knew what Lindy would think, and who knew what Logan would think as well, besides he didn't even like her like that anyway. _

_"Where do you think Lindy and Garett are? They should be here by now." Logan asked brining Jasmine out of her thoughts._

_"I don't know; but if you ask me they both have been acting weird recently." Delia added as Logan nodded in agreement._

_"Yeah what is up with those two; it's like a million things are going on between them that we don't know about." Logan stated._

_"Like I know." Jasmine said as she sent Logan a look who was looking at her. "Maybe it's still about the fight?" Jasmine asked._

_"You mean the one between Cole and Garett?" Logan asked as Jasmine nodded._

_"If you ask me, I swear it's like those two like one another and they won't admit it." Delia said as Jasmine and Logan laughed._

_"Please; Lindy and Garett liking one another that would never happen." Logan said with a small laugh again._

_"Besides Lindy is too perky for Garett's liking; if anyone knows people; it's me." Jasmine stated with a laugh as well. _

_"Still, it's possible, you never know." Delia said with a look towards the two. _

_Everyone went silent as they stopped their conversation about Lindy and Garett, honestly it was weird to think about those two dating or even being together in anyway shape or form. So they all went back to their own business and sat in even more silence. _

_Just as they were sitting in silence, the door to Rumble Juice opened and Garett and Lindy both came through at the same time. They were arguing about something again and Jasmine sighed, they had been fighting a lot for the past few days for some reason. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, Jasmine you like Logan!?" Garett asked as he stopped Jasmine from telling the story; she looked down and blushed.

"No..." Jasmine trailed as she looked over at Logan who was looking at her in shock.

"Since when!? And why haven't you told me before!?" Logan asked in shock and a little bit of hurt.

"I've liked you since we invented Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray." Jasmine explained with a smile and a blush.

"Oh..." Logan said with thought as he looked at the ground. "Oh..." Logan said with a smile as he looked over at Jasmine.

"Look can we deal with you two love birds later!?" Delia questioned. "I want to hear the rest of this story." Delia said with a look.

"Fine since Jasmine told some of the story I'll start the story again from when me and Garett walked in..." Lindy began once more.

_Flashback_

_Lindy was trying to walk away from Garett as best as she could. Of course it was like him to try and tell her something she didn't want to hear, specially after they made up. As she walked to Rumble Juice she ignore him no matter how many times he talked._

_When they arrived, she entered and he followed as normal. But the minuet they walked into Rumble Juice Lindy stopped because everyone was looking at her and Garett with a scared and confused face. Rolling her eyes she walked over to her friends._

_"Lindy listen to me please! I'm telling you the truth!" Garett exclaimed as they headed over to their friends._

_"Please just stop telling me lies okay; Cole apologized, can't you forgive him!?" Lindy asked with a look._

_"No I can't and his apology was a lie!" Garett exclaimed as Lindy turned to him with a frown._

_"Shut up okay just shut up Garett this conversation is finished whether you like it or not!" Lindy explained with a glare. _

_"Hey guys is everything okay?" Jasmine asked with wonder as Lindy and Garett walked over and sat down._

_"Um no; nothing is okay; Cole came up to us in school and apologized to us." Lindy explained with a smile._

_"What!?" Logan, Jasmine, and Delia asked together in shock._

_"Yes and when Lindy left he tried to threaten me and now Lindy won't believe me." Garett finished with a frown._

_"Lindy you don't believe Garett why?" Delia asked with interest as she looked at Lindy._

_"Because Cole apologized for the fight at Rumble Juice and honestly he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that." Lindy said._

_"What!?" Garett asked in shock. "Are you serious!? He started the fight with me, he tried to hurt you!" Garett yelled._

_"Dude calm down; people are starting to stare again." Logan said as he sent Garett a look._

_"I don't care, she's chosing some random guy over her best friend since third grade! This is bull crap!" Garett yelled again._

_"Why do you care!?" Lindy asked as she stood up. "It's my choice I forgave Cole, you could do the same you know!?" Lindy yelled._

_"No! All he's done was cause trouble! Maybe you should go out with him since you care about him so much!" Garett added._

_"Fine maybe I will go out with him!" Lindy yelled again in defense as she and Garett glare at one another. _

_"Okay have fun, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!" Garett yelled as he began to storm away._

_"Like I would come to you anyway for anything anyway!" Lindy yelled as Garett slammed the door of Rumble Juice closed after him_

_Lindy growled in frustration and sat down on the chair with her arms folded and a frown on her face. She was really angry and not happy with Garett at the moment. Why was he hating Cole so much? Everyone deserves chances right? This was all out of hand. _

_As everyone in Rumble Juice looked at Lindy and the group with shock and fright once more they all turned and went on with their lives. Logan, Delia, and Jasmin stayed quiet; they didn't want to get Lindy madder then she already was; that was never good._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! Wow things are getting bad again not good...but yeah some Jogan! Lol anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter eleven will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Here are some new IDDI episodes coming up...**

**1. In the Doghouse With the Whitehouse - June 22, 2014**

**2. Phone Challange - June 29, 2014**


	11. Chapter 11

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for all the reviews I love you all so much you guys are AMAZING and I'm really glad you like this story! Anyway as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter eleven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"I don't care, she's chosing some random guy over her best friend since third grade! This is bull crap!" Garett yelled again._

_"Why do you care!?" Lindy asked as she stood up. "It's my choice I forgave Cole, you could do the same you know!?" Lindy yelled._

_"No! All he's done was cause trouble! Maybe you should go out with him since you care about him so much!" Garett added._

_"Fine maybe I will go out with him!" Lindy yelled again in defense as she and Garett glare at one another. _

_"Okay have fun, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!" Garett yelled as he began to storm away._

_"Like I would come to you anyway for anything anyway!" Lindy yelled as Garett slammed the door of Rumble Juice closed after him_

_Lindy growled in frustration and sat down on the chair with her arms folded and a frown on her face. She was really angry and not happy with Garett at the moment. Why was he hating Cole so much? Everyone deserves chances right? This was all out of hand. _

_As everyone in Rumble Juice looked at Lindy and the group with shock and fright once more they all turned and went on with their lives. Logan, Delia, and Jasmin stayed quiet; they didn't want to get Lindy madder then she already was; that was never good._

* * *

"Wow I totally forgot that scene even happened." Logan said as everyone looked at him with annoyance.

"You were there when a fight happened between Lindy and Garett and forgot that it happened!?" Jasmine asked with a frown.

"Sorry not all of us have a photographic memory!" Logan stated in defense.

"OMG! Logan said a big word! The world is coming to an end, he's becoming smart!" Delia cried as everyone sent her a look.

"Whatever." Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"No it's true, I'm surprised you even know what photographic means." Jasmine said with a laugh as Logan sent her a glare.

"...And I'm not surprised that you look like a dude without all your makeup on." Logan said with bitterness as Jasmine frowned.

"Guys! Stop flirting with one another! We need to focus on Lindy and Garett and them KISSING!" Delia shouted in annoyance.

"Were not flirting!" Logan and Jasmine yelled at the same time as they both blushed and looked away.

"Sure..." Delia said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway what happened to you Garett after you walked out?" Delia asked with interest.

"After I walked out of Rumble Juice in hurt and anger; I ran into Cole...once again..." Garett stated as he began the story.

_Flashback_

_Garett crossed his arms as he stormed out of Rumble Juice not caring if people were staring at him. Honestly he was really ticked that Lindy didn't believe him about Cole and how he really was. Garett was Lindy's best friend, not Cole!_

_As Garett walked away from Rumble Juice he turned a corner and slammed hard into someone making them both fall to the ground. Soon enough the two people began to apologize but Garett stopped as soon as he looked up; it was Cole as always. _

_"What do you want!?" Garett asked with bitterness and annoyance; he was not in the mood._

_"I was going to Rumble Juice to see Lindy but to see you walking away from her is good." Cole said with a smirk._

_"Please, tell me why it's good, could you?" Garett asked with wonder and confusion._

_"Because it means that you and Lindy had a fight; well at least I hope since I can tell from the look on your face." Cole explained. _

_"Whatever just leave me alone." Garett said as he went to walk past Cole, only for Cole to grab his wrist._

_"Leaving so soon?" Cole asked with wonder as he smirked at Garett who gulped. "The fun is just starting." Cole explained again. _

_Instantly Garett tried to pull away from Cole but couldn't. Just like Cole had done with Lindy a few times, he was holding his grip on Garett's wrist squeezing it really hard. Garett could swear that there would be black and blue bruises there tomorrow. _

_Still Cole tightened his grip and before Garett knew it he was on the ground with bolts of pain shooting through his body. Cole was kicking him and beating him the bes he could and Garett was trying to fight back but to avail since he was being pinned down. _

_End of Flashback_

"OMG! That happened!?" Lindy asked with shock as Garett nodded and looked away from her with shame.

"Yes." Garett whispered. "I also wanted to tell you but he threatened me again to not too, and well, yeah..." Garett explained.

"So what happened after Cole...you know...?" Delia asked with worry.

"Well the next day I tried to talk to Lindy again but it didn't work, so I went to visit an old friend." Garett said once more.

"Who! Do we know this person!?" Jasmine asked with wonder as everyone looked at him.

"Yes, our old third grade teacher Mrs..." Garett began as everyone else interrupted him.

"Babcock!" Lindy, Logan, Delia, and Jasmine said together as Garett nodded.

"Right and well, this is what happened three days later after Cole attacked me again..." Garett began with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Man I'm writing this and I wanna punch Cole myself for this lol, anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter twelve will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter I love you all so much and you all are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter twelve a lot happens in this chapter so yeah! It looks like we have one or two chapters left also :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

"Well the next day I tried to talk to Lindy again but it didn't work, so I went to visit an old friend." Garett said once more.

"Who! Do we know this person!?" Jasmine asked with wonder as everyone looked at him.

"Yes, our old third grade teacher Mrs..." Garett began as everyone else interrupted him.

"Babcock!" Lindy, Logan, Delia, and Jasmine said together as Garett nodded.

"Right and well, this is what happened three days later after Cole attacked me again..." Garett began with a small smile.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Garett entered Mrs. Babcock's third grade classroom with a nervous feeling. The last time he was here he was with Logan, Delia, and Jasmine and the four of them had trashed the classroom and knocked the whole self of high school letters down leaving the room a mess. Who knew how Mrs. Babcock would act towards him now._

_When he closed the classroom door behind him quietly he turned with a deep breath scared on what he was about to face. But as soon as he looked forward he saw that Mrs. Babcock's back was turned to him and slowly he began to walk forward and when he reached her; he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned._

_"Oh look if it isn't the one who couldn't finish puzzles, and destroyed my classroom." Mrs. Babcock said with annoyance as she crossed her arms and sent him a look._

_"Yeah; I'm really sorry about that and I know my friends are too!" Garett stated in defense faster then ever in hopes she wouldn't be mad. _

_"Whatever I know you didn't come to talk about what happened earlier; you came for something else right?" Mrs. Babcock explained as they both sat down._

_"Um yes I came for advice because your honestly the only person I know who could help me with this problem." Garett explained with thought._

_"Okay what is your problem?" Mrs. Babcock asked with interest as she face him._

_"Do you remember a Cole from our third grade class?" Garett asked as she looked at him. "Black hair, brown eyes, works at Rumble Juice..." Garett explained._

_"Oh Cole! Yes I remember him Cole the biggest bully of third grade, I remember him!" Mrs. Babcock explained with a thoughtful look. _

_"Right well you see he's been causing me trouble and he's breaking me and Lindy apart; and I have no idea what to do." Garett finished with a frown._

_"Have you tried to talk to Lindy?" Mrs. Babcock asked as Garett nodded his head._

_"Yes I tried to tell her everything and she's not listening to me, she just get's mad and yells at me!" Garett explained with frustration. _

_"Now not to change the subject or anything by the way it sounds, it sounds like there's chemistry between you two; is that true?" Mrs. Babcock questioned._

_"Possibly..." Garett trailed as he folded his hands on his desk he was sitting at._

_"Well Garett this the only advice I can give you; when you love someone, set them free, and if they don't come back it was never meant to be." Mrs. Babcock said. _

_She got up after her advice and walked out of the classroom leaving a confused Garett alone. However as she left Garett tried his hardest to understand what Mrs. Babcock meant by her words. Sure he had the phrase million of times from television, people, and whatever else he heard it from, but it still confused him anyway._

_Without another thought in his head, Garett stood up and headed out of the school. He needed a way to talk to Lindy about everything while hiding the bruises that he received earlier from Cole. After all Lindy was still his friend right? Plus one way or another she was going to have to talk to him eventually. _

_End of Flashback_

"So what happened after you went to Mrs. Babcock for advice on Cole and Lindy?" Logan asked as he looked at Garett.

"Um..." Garett began as he tried to remember what went next.

"Do you not have anything else to share?" Delia asked with wonder as Garett shook his head.

"What!? But we need to know why you and Lindy were KISSING here in the basement!" Logan shouted with frustration as Lindy and Garett groaned.

"Like we've said a million times, were getting there!" Lindy called with annoyance. "Seriously stop saying that!" Lindy added once more.

"Guys stop fighting!" Jasmine said with worry. "We need to know what happened after Garett saw Mrs. Babcock again." Jasmine said with interest.

"My turn to tell from here." Lindy explained with a look. "After Garett saw Mrs. Babcock again he came over here to talk to me..." Lindy began once more.

_Flashback_

_Lindy sat in her basement all alone lost in her thoughts. No one was there with her and no one was home. Logan was who knows where, and Delia and Jasmine were shopping together for some event that Lindy wasn't going to and plus she didn't want to shop anyway. Her parents were gone also, and Garett was gone too. _

_As she sat there in her thoughts, she began to think about the past week and about everything that has been going on. The whole love-hate thing between her and Garett at the moment was bothering her; why was he acting so strange? And why was he lying to her about Cole? Unless he was...was he? _

_"No I'm not." Garett's voice sounded as Lindy snapped out of her thoughts and she turned to see Garett standing in the basement doorway._

_"Did I say that out loud?" Lindy asked as Garett nodded._

_"I'm glad you did though because we need to talk about this." Garett said as Lindy groaned, she really didn't want to talk about this at all._

_"There's nothing to talk about Garett, we already talked about it, I forgave Cole and that's that, and you're lying to me." Lindy said as she crossed her arms._

_"No I'm not! Why can't you see that I would never lie to you; you know I don't like keeping secrets, and that I hate lying!" Garett exclaimed in defense._

_"Yes I know that; but you're wrong about Cole, he's trying to change, and I believe that." Lindy added with thought._

_"Key word being trying." Garett said as Lindy groaned, rolled her eyes, and turned her back on him. "Lindy!" Garett called as he walked over and sat down._

_"Go away Garett, now's not a good time." Lindy said in annoyance._

_"Then when is!? Oh wait, never, because you're never going to talk to me! I don't want to lose you as a friend and that's what's happening!" Garett cried._

_"No it's not!" Lindy said in defense this time._

_"Yes it is. You never talk to me anymore, you believe Cole over me, and you think I'm lying to you when I'm not." Garett explained with a frown._

_"Why do you even care anyway!? So you don't like Cole, you don't need to make up stories about him beating you up." Lindy said with a look._

_"Who said I was making those up?" Garett replied as Lindy groaned again. "What I mean is, we've been friends since third grade, and this is happening." Garett said._

_"All things happen for a reason and even is this fight between us is happening you'll always be one of my best friends." Lindy explained with a smile._

_"Oh great! Now I'm just stuck in the friend zone!" Garett said without thinking as he groaned and placed his head in his hands._

_"What's that suppose to mean!?" Lindy asked with hurt and shock._

_"Nothing it means nothing!" Garett yelled back suddenly trying to cover something up._

_"Garett I know it means something and you can always tell me anything; you know that." Lindy explained again with a small smile._

_"No. I can't tell you; you'll hate me after words Lindy and I don't want that." Garett explained as Lindy frowned._

_"Just say it Garett; just tell me, and it will be better trust me, sometimes talking helps." Lindy said with worry._

_"Alright fine! You want to know!?" Garett asked as Lindy nodded her head in agreement. "I'm in love with you Lindy Watson; I love you!" Garett yelled suddenly._

_Lindy's eyes went wide and she froze from shock and happiness at the same time. Garett however was another story; he stood there with fear on his face and silence came over him all together. They stood there looking at one another without a word trying to figure out what the other person was thinking. This was big news. _

_Before either of the two could respond Lindy had walked over to Garett and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer towards her. Without another word the two were kissing and they were both really happy at the moment, they were standing in the middle of the basement kissing and nothing was stopping them at all..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! Now you know the story yeah! What's gonna happen with Cole? What's gonna happen after? So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter thirteen will come soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Chapter 13

Shocking Love - A I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! The last chapter! Wow! Thanks so much for reading and thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you all are AMAZING and you made my first IDDI story a success so thanks so much! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY the last chapter of this story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

_"Garett I know it means something and you can always tell me anything; you know that." Lindy explained again with a small smile._

_"No. I can't tell you; you'll hate me after words Lindy and I don't want that." Garett explained as Lindy frowned._

_"Just say it Garett; just tell me, and it will be better trust me, sometimes talking helps." Lindy said with worry._

_"Alright fine! You want to know!?" Garett asked as Lindy nodded her head in agreement. "I'm in love with you Lindy Watson; I love you!" Garett yelled suddenly._

_Lindy's eyes went wide and she froze from shock and happiness at the same time. Garett however was another story; he stood there with fear on his face and silence came over him all together. They stood there looking at one another without a word trying to figure out what the other person was thinking. This was big news. _

_Before either of the two could respond Lindy had walked over to Garett and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer towards her. Without another word the two were kissing and they were both really happy at the moment, they were standing in the middle of the basement kissing and nothing was stopping them at all..._

* * *

"That is how we ended up here and why we were kissing in this basement." Lindy finished with a smile as she looked at Garett.

"So that's you're story?" Jasmine asked as Garett and Lindy nodded in agreement.

"What about Cole? What happened to him?" Delia asked with wonder and confusion.

"Nothing yet; the kiss was the only that happened, we haven't even talked about Cole yet." Lindy added as she looked at them.

"Okay so we know what happened, and why you two were kissing." Logan said with thought as he looked at Lindy and Garett again.

"Yes and Logan I know you may not like but I really love Garett, and he really loves me." Lindy explained with a smile again.

"It's true I would never hurt you're sister in anyway, shape, or form, and I would do anything to make her happy." Garett added.

"Fine, this may be weird for me and everyone else, but I'm okay with it." Logan said with thought.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Lindy said in excitement as she hugged her brother.

"But..." Logan added as Lindy stopped hugging him. "If you hurt my sister in anyway and make her cry I will hurt you." Logan said with a warning look towards Garett.

"I understand that clearly." Garett added quickly not liking the look Logan was giving him.

"The I'm happy for you two!" Logan stated with a smile. "Its about time my sister found a good guy to date." Logan added.

"Hey!" Lindy cried out in defense as everyone laughed.

"Lindy he was joking." Garett said as Logan moved away from between him, and he put his arm around Lindy.

"I know, I was joking back, but seriously I'm glade you all are okay with this." Lindy said with a smile.

"Of course we are, it may be weird at first, but I'm happy for you guys." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Same here, now the couple Larett can live on!" Delia said as everyone sent her a look.

"Larett? What's that?" Garett asked in confusion.

"Un...you're couple name, duh." Delia said as she and Jasmine laughed.

"This is why I love you guys; group hug!" Lindy called as she, Garett, Jasmine, Logan, and Delia all pulled into a group hug.

"Like we all said, we may be okay with this, but you two are going to have to my and Lindy's parents you're selves." Logan added.

"Crap! I didn't think about that at all." Lindy said as they pulled out of the group hug.

"Neither did I." Garett said as they heard the basement door open from the top of the steps.

"Well here's you're chance to tell them." Jasmine added as they saw Nora and Bob come down the steps.

"Hey kids, have you seen - " Nora began as she stopped and looked at the kids, she knew something was going on.

"What is going on here?" Bob asked as he and Nora noticed the look on all of their faces and saw Lindy and Garett hugging.

"I didn't do it!" Lindy and Garett called at the same time, they were going to have to explain their whole story once again...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen the last chapter! Thanks so much for all you're guys' support on my very first IDDI story it means a lot and I'm really glad you all loved this story! It would be longer but I leave for vacation today for two weeks and I won't have a lot of access to a computer in anyway and I don't wanna make you wait. So this is where it's going too end. So yeah...thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - When I do get back from vacation there will be more IDDI stories from me! So keep an eye out for them soon! :)**


End file.
